


In dreams

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Doubt, Happy Ending, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: In dreams anything that you haven't dealt with in the day can come back in twisted ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 39 of my 365FF Challenge  
> Day 3 of the Victuuriweek challenge.
> 
> todays prompts:  
> Day Three: Dreams  
> Victor: Hope/Regret  
> Yuuri: Reassurance/Doubt  
> AU: Role Swap, Superpowers
> 
> I decided to go for Hope, Doubt and Reassurance.

He's back at the beach in Hasetsu. It looks like it's summer but it could be spring or autumn as well. Looking down he can see his bare feet standing in the sand. Even though he can see himself moving his toes, there isn't the feeling of sand moving between them. So then this place must be a dream, that or he has lost all feeling in his feet. 

Then again if this is a dream, it's pretty odd that he can think it is. He's never been aware inside his dreams before. Yet, if this is a lucid dream why pick Hasetsu as the scenery. He hasn't been there for months, the skating season been taking all his time. 

Some noise behind him distracts him from what he was thinking, so he turns. There is a large procession moving down the street. Lots of people cheering and things are being held in the air. If it didn't look so utterly festive, he would think it a funeral with all the solemn people carrying what looks like a carriage. It looks more like a chair though. He can't seem to find the word, even though he knows he knows it. He follows the procession for a while, down the streets and up towards a temple.

By that time he has figured out it is a wedding procession, which explains the litter* for a bit. Not the type of litter though as it is not Japanese styled at all. So he guesses the person in it is a foreigner who brought this as part of their tradition to their Japanese wedding. Or maybe they just added it for the theatrics. 

When they arrive at the Temple, he can see the wedding party. The realization that he knows every single person there, makes his stomach flutter. Why would the people he know be here. Why had he been on the beach and not here along them. Especially when he sees his love dressed as a groom greeting the litter. He looks so handsome in his bespoke suit, that the dreamer almost feels his heart break from love. He wants to step closer but the crowd has moved so that he can't seem to get near the litter or his love.

Instead he has to stand there and watch how his beloved opens the curtains of the litter and smiles a loving smile to the person in there. A person who can not be them, or well it is a dream so perhaps it can. His beloveds hand is offered to the person in the litter, who accepts it graciously. When the person gets out the design of the litter becomes very clear. It's Thai, but why would his beloved look at Phichit so lovingly. He struggles hard to get to out of the crowd and closer to the wedding party, he has to make the Groom see him. If he does he's certain his lovely gaze will be fixed on him. And not on Phichit, no matter how lovely he looks in a tradition Thai wedding outfit. 

He finally clears the crowd and attempts to get closer to the groom but he gets stopped by a hand on his chest. When he looks to the person to whom the hand belongs, he is greeted by Chris' eyes. Except where those usually shined with great joy, they now were just looking at him coldly. Next to him stands Yurio and his eyes are equally as cold. 

"Sorry, but you have to stand back. This is a private party." "Yeah, no strangers allowed." He gets pushed back down the stairs with some force. 

This jolts him upright in his bed, scaring the dog to wake up, his heart pounding a mile away. He looks next to him and their lies his beloved, ring on his finger, sleeping in perfect bliss. He contemplates to go back to sleep, but then decides to wake is love up. He has to get this off of his chest. A small poke does the trick and once they have their eyes open, the dreamer starts talking.

"I was in Hasetsu, at the beach. Then there was a procession, but not a sad one, a wedding one. With one of those carry chairs being at the center of all the attention. I followed the to a temple and all our family and friends were there. And you were wearing a bespoke suit and then it turned out it Phichit. Why ever would you marry Phichit. So I tried to get your attention but Yuri and Chris just pushed me down the stairs." He looks down at his beloved, who is laughing. Laughing at him.

"That is it Victor, no more drunken truth or dare for you. You really have the weirdest mind. At least you didn't think I was eloping with Chris again. I am going to tell Phichit about this though, he'd see the fun in it." Yuuri then pulls him down in a kiss. "Now go back to sleep. The only person I will ever marry is you. Unless Yuri really pushes you down a stair, but then I will mourn you too much to marry any one else."

Victor smiles. That dream about Chris had been weird, and Yuuri had been just as clear. There really is no other lover in his heart than Victor. As there is no other Lover in Victor's heart than his Yuuri. he slides back under the covers and snuggles up to his love.

**Author's Note:**

> litter ~ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Litter_(vehicle)
> 
> All comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed my work. :}


End file.
